Cell Preservation Services Inc (CPSI) develops new technologies in Biological Packaging for hypothermic storage (40 to 80 C) and cryopreservation (-196C) of human cells and tissues. The HypoThermosol (HTS) platform consists of HTS-PURGE, HTS-BASE, HTS-DCC, HTS-FRS, HTS-AIE and GelStor as well as other custom solutions being utilized by clients in the Regenerative Medicine market. The Company's serum-free CryoStor cryopreservation solution platform is designed for cell and tissue storage in liquid nitrogen and requires reduced DMSO levels. CPSI's solutions are designed around the molecular events underlying cell death cascades that can be launched due to extended preservation storage. Once known, solution formulation is altered in such a manner that inhibits these cell death processes. Several HTS variants have been shown to have a marked benefit over present commercial solutions (e.g.Viaspan). HTS and CryoStor solutions are now components of several FDA-approved INDs in cell therapy. This success in Regenerative Medicine has now provided clinical application opportunities that were not originally envisioned by CPSI in its business plan. CPSI has discovered that the only solution commercially available for the short-term storage of avulsed teeth is Save-A-Tooth, a brand name for Hanks Balanced Salt Solution (HBSS). HBSS was never designed to be an effective hypothermic storage solution and is used by CPSI as its negative control. Given HTS's stability at room temperature and the ability of CPSI to develop cell-matched preservation solutions using its Multisolution and Competitive Stress Pathway hypotheses, CPSI has decided to develop an HTS variant, HTS-TEETH, that will be expressly developed for the short term storage of avulsed teeth. The five Specific Aims (SA) are the following: SA1-Test current HTS variants on the preservation of periodontal ligament (PDL) cells as candidate base solutions for HTS-TEETH; Analyze the cytoplasmic apoptosis pathways (SA2) and genomic stress and apoptosis pathways (SA3) activated as a consequence of chill storage of PDL cells; SA4-Modify the SA1 HTS variant with modulators identified based on data from SA2,3; SA5- Compare HTS-TEETH developed in SA1-SA4 as a preservation solution for PDL stem cells procured from NIH. Phase 2 will be dedicated to performing more comprehensive cDNA microarray work, analyzing cell function and testing HTS-TEETH in vivo.